1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with development of the communication technology, short distance wireless communication is becoming the mainstream as communication between a printing apparatus and a portable communication terminal apparatus. There are various use cases in which, for example, authentication is performed by actually using short distance wireless communication. In particular, as a use method of short distance wireless communication in a printing apparatus, there have been proposed various applications and methods, in addition to communication with a portable communication terminal apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-105889 discloses a method in which a printing apparatus records, in a wireless tag included in a paper sheet, information indicating whether the tag is included on the obverse surface or reverse surface. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-050992, a unit configured to detect the size of a paper sheet at an antenna level when tag information embedded in the paper sheet is read at the sheet feed port of a printing apparatus is adopted. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-009556, an attempt is made to deal with a delay of information by acquiring print data from a main board by short distance communication when the head of an inkjet printer executes printing.
In the methods described in the above patent literatures, however, if the position of a wireless tag in the paper sheet is unknown at the time of recording information in the wireless tag included in the paper sheet, it is necessary to search the entire paper sheet to detect the wireless tag. Therefore, a structure for detecting a tag in an apparatus needs to be considered according to the paper sheet. Furthermore, if the paper size exceeds the detection range of short distance wireless communication, it is required to incorporate a plurality of communication units. As a result, it is difficult to freely arrange a tag for wireless communication on the paper sheet. In addition, detection of a wireless tag reduces the print speed.